Sarang
by Oh ChanBaekie
Summary: Hanya kisah kecil diantara mereka bertiga. yap, bertiga Gak jago bikin sumary. Langsung baca aja yeth


Sarang ( Love )

Cast : - Byun Baek Hyun

\- Park Chan Yeol

\- Kim Min Seok ( Xiumin )

\- Kim Joon Myun ( Suho )

\- Sulli

\- Etc…

Pairing : Baekyeol de el el

Genre : Hurt, romance, angst ( mungkin )

Rating : tau dah ^^V

Disclaimer : BaekyeolMin jelas punya saya.. hehe.. gak lah, mereka punya CEO SMENT n Orang Tua n Tuhan, tapi FF ini murni dari SAYA. Ini bukan plagiat, sanduran, jiplakan, terjemahan orang lain, atau mencetak ulang. Ini asli pemikiran saya. Jadi untuk plagiator tolong hargai kerja keras saya, Ok? DLDR, GO OUT FAN WAR, Gk suka Cast MENDING GAK BACA, and finally REVIEW PLEASE * buing buing intinya RCL Wajibbbbbb…

Happy Reading, Readers Nim ~~~

Baekhyun menatap hampa layar ponselnya yang juga kosong, hampa, gelap.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia hidup, Baekhyun memohon agar ponsel itu memancarkan cahaya yang mungkin juga akan ' memancarkan ' cahaya ke hatinya.

Entah berapa menit Baekhyun buang hanya untuk menunggu secercah cahaya muncul dari ponselnya.

Byun Baek Hyun, nama yang terdengar senada bahkan ketika kau mengucapkannya dengan lambat, nama yang sudah wajar diteriakkan oleh para pemuja K Pop, terutama EXOTics, nama yang dirapalkan disetiap sudut kota Seoul, nama yang dimiliki namja mungil berparas manis ini.

Bertubuh pendek, kecil, mungil membuatnya terkadang tak terlihat saat seorang ' giant ' berdiri menjulang dihadapannya. Semua orang menjulukinya seseorang yang kuat walau Baekhyun tak yakin dirinya sekuat kenyataannya.

Pasalnya ia baru saja menangis keras.

Karna –

"Aku pulang"

-Seorang namja bernama Park Chan Yeol.

Baekhyun terlonjak, terlebih senang karna ia tak akan sendirian di dorm EXO yang minim penghuni, ia berjalan terburu buru, seakan takut Chanyeol akan keluar lagi dari dorm jika ia menghemat langkahnya

"Yeollie!"

Sosok jakung bertelinga elf itu menoleh dan sesaat senyum terukir indah di wajah tampannya. "Ne, waeyo? Merindukanku eoh?" Chanyeol mengerling nakal, menggoda Baekhyun. Untuk beberapa menit mereka tertawa lepas, sampai Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya hanya untuk memeluk erat Chanyeol "Sarangheyo, Chanyeol" Celetuk Baekhyun manja, Chanyeol tersenyum hambar "Eum. I know"

Jawaban singkat itu cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun tersenyum, baginya ini lebih dari cukup.

Ia tak meminta Chanyeol untuk membalas 'Nado Saranghae' walau ia jelas tau kata 'Saranghae' bukan kata kata kosong seperti 'Annyeong' atau 'yeoboseo'.

Tapi baginya, begini saja cukup.

Ya, begini saja cukup.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah sepasang kekasih.

Semua insan Tuhan juga tak dapat memungkiri bahwa melihat mereka bagai melihat pasangan yang memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

Semua fans service mereka sangat nyata.

Seperti api dan matahari yang memang terletak di satu kesatuan. Selalu bersama. Bagai tak tepisahkan.

Bergelayut, memeluk, mengecup, mencium, bermain ranjang bukanlah deretan hal taboo yang tak pernah mereka lakukan.

Kecuali.. hal mudah seperti ' Saranghae ' yang hanya akan dibalas ' Eum ' atau ' I Know ' sebagai respon oleh Chanyeol.

Tak puas tapi tak protes, itulah yang dirasakan Baekhyun setiap kali respon singkat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir kissable Chanyeol.

Namun sejak Sulli datang ke dorm EXO, Baekhyun sudah sangat bersyukur Chanyeol masih bersamanya di detik ini.

Semuanya cukup. Tapi sampai kapan ini semua akan cukup ?

.

.

.

"Chan, ada apa denganmu?"

Baekhyun cukup peka untuk sekedar menyadari kasur king size mereka berderit kecil menandakan Chanyeol membolak balikan badannya gusar. Tangan Baekhyun beranjak memeluk pinggang Chanyeol dari belakang "Chan tenanglah.. katakan ada apa?"

Bagai kucing di jinakkan, Chanyeol menurut, walau ia lebih memilih bungkam dari pada tenang. Ia gelisah.

Karna malam ini, mungkin adalah malam pertama kalinya ia melihat tangisan Baekhyun. Pasalnya ia akan meredupkan cahaya terang Baekhyun, ia akan menarik apinya dari Cahaya Baekhyun.

"Baek" lirih Chanyeol "Aku sudah memikirkan ini matang matang" Suara serak itu terdengar sendu walau nada iba lebih mendominasi, membuat Baekhyun tercekat menyadari apa tahap yang menantinya.

"Aku ingin kita putus"

Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Ia tak meminta Chanyeol mengutarakan alasannya karna pada akhirnya kata kata 'aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi' dan 'aku mencintai orang lain' hanya akan menohok ulu hatinya serta meninggalkan goresan dalam di hatinya, bibirnya yang bergetar masih saja bergumam tak menentu walau Baekhyun yakin hatinya mungkin sudah lebur bagai cairan panas karna pernyataan tegas Chanyeol yang menjadi mimpi buruk baginya.

"Kupikir aku mencintaimu, Hyung. Namun aku sadar aku hanya tak ingin membuatmu terluka." Chanyeol menarik nafasnya dalam, ia sangat sadar apa yang ia katakan sekarang berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Sekarang ia sedang melukai namja mungil ceria itu, pikirannya gusar. Ia tak ingin melukainya, tapi ia harus.

"Mianhe"

Pada kenyataannya, Baekhyun hanyalah sosok rapuh tanpa sandaran sekarang yang tak dapat menolak atau membuat Chanyeol menarik perkataannya tadi. Ia hanya berdoa kalau semuanya mimpi dan besok ia akan terbangun dengan Chanyeol mendengkur manja disela lehernya. Dan pada akhirnya, kata kata yang tak mungkin lagi keluar diantara mereka adalah obat ' perekat' hati Baekhyun yang lebur total.

Chanyeol mendesah, ia berbalik menghadap Baekhyun, mengecup keningnya lembut.

"Aku akan tidur di luar" ujar Chanyeol lirih "ada pertandingan basket yang ingin kutonton"

Baekhyun hanya diam, tak menggeleng atau menahan Chanyeol tetap disisinya.

Ia hanya ingin jarum jam berhenti berdetak.

Ia hanya fokus pada pikirannya walau hatinya terus menjerit mengatakan ia sendirian sekarang.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata, ia benar benar berharap kalau ini semua hanya mimpi.

Tapi saat ia kembali membuka mata, Chanyeol tak ada dikamar ini.

Hatinya berdenyut sakit, tapi tak ada tanda tanda ia akan menangis.

Ia hanya.. merasa hampa.

.

.

.

Terkadang, manusia sangat mudah ditebak.

Dan sifat manusia yang sangat terlihat adalah iri.

Baekhyun iri pada LuMin couple yang tetap bertahan walau mereka bukanlah official couple.

Ia juga iri pada SeKai couple yang saling menjahili tapi disisi lain mereka romantic dan saling mengerti.

Dan lebih iri lagi saat berada bersama TaoRis couple dimana sang seme sangat bisa mengimbangi sifat uke nya.

Ia iri. Sangat iri.

Kesalahan Chanyeol adalah datang, Chanyeol datang disaat Baekhyun benar benar haus akan kasih sayang.

Chanyeol memberinya segala yang ia butuhkan.

Chanyeol selalu dapat membuat couple mereka terlihat yang paling dekat.

Walau belum sehari, Baekhyun sudah mulai merindukan sosok jakung itu.

Ia Rindu, sangat rindu sampai rasanya pikirannya hilang sekarang.

.

.

.

"Baek, kurasa kita harus bicara sebentar"

Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Suho sedang berdiri dihadapannya dengan raut wajah cemas

"Waeyo Hyung?" Baekhyun mengernyit tak mengerti saat Suho malah menunduk sejenak.

Suho kembali mengangkat kepalanya sehingga maniknya bertabrakan dengan manik kelam Baekhyun

"Kalian ada.. masalah?"

Baekhyun terdiam, berusaha mencerna

"Tadi malam Chanyeol tidur diluar, wae?"

Suasana di dapur dorm itu sekejap terasa sangat mencekam dan keruh.

Baekhyun tetap menatap manik Suho tanpa berniat menarik pandangannya

"Kami putus" Entah kenapa kata kata itu dapat meluncur dengan mulusnya dari bibir mungil itu, seakan akan kata kata itu bukanlah kata yang patut ditangisi "Kami baru putus kemarin malam. Mungkin Chanyeol punya orang yang dia sukai" Baekhyun mengendikan bahu, dan kembali meneguk latte paginya.

Mata Suho membulat tak percaya, ia masih sukar mengerti mengapa Baekhyun biasa sebegitu acuh nya pada masalah mereka.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut setelah tetesan latte terakhirnya telah lolos melewati tenggorokannya, lalu sosok mungil itu hilang dari pandangan Suho.

Baekhyun belum menangis dari kemarin malam.

Dibanding patah hati yang menyakitkan, rasa Kecewa yang dalamlah yang justru menyayat hatinya secara perlahan.

Ia kecewa. Hanya kecewa saat tau Chanyeol tak bisa jadi sandarannya lagi.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang"

Baekhyun membuka matanya yang terpejam beberapa menit lalu, namun tak lebih, Baekhyun kembali memejamkan matanya. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia sangat ingin keluar dari kamar dan menyambut Chanyeol dengan senyum andalannya.

Ia hanya belum siap

CKREK

BLAM

"Baek"

Baekhyun menekan kuat kuat perasaannya yang sangat ingin membalas panggilan Chanyeol.

Ia menatap datar manik obsidian Chanyeol

"Apa.. apa kau terluka atas keputusanku?"

Chanyeol hampir merasa lega saat Baekhyun menggeleng

"Aku hancur"

DEG

Mendadak Chanyeol lupa apa alasannya menanyakan pertanyaat tanpa bobot seperti ini, yang terlintas di otaknya hanyalah betapa sunyi nya kamar mereka sehingga ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas deru nafasnya yang memburu serta nafas Baekhyun yang datar dan tenang.

Pikiran apakah Baekhyun menangis untuknya terlintas begitu saja.

"Chan"

Chanyeol tersentak dari lamunannya, dan kembali menatap Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri didepannya

"Boleh aku memelukmu? Aku janji ini yang terakhir, aku tak akan memelukmu kecuali fans yang memintanya"

Tanpa persetujuannya, lengan kecil itu menyusup diantara pinggangnya, melingkar begitu erat seakan takut Chanyeol pergi.

Tapi..

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut

'Bukankah sosok ini memang harus pergi?'

Baekhyun tersenyum saat melihat tingkah Sehun yang berusaha ber aegyo agar Kai memaafkan nya. Sehun tampak konyol-tentu saja karna magnae evil itu jarang ber aegyo seimut itu-.

Hatinya mendadak sesak.

Dulu Chanyeol juga selalu bertingkah aneh agar Baekhyun tertawa atau memaafkannya.

Chanyeol akan menjadi badut dadakan tanpa bayaran jika Baekhyun mulai jenuh akan job yang mereka jalani setiap harinya.

Ia tak ingat dengan pasti apa ia menganggapi Chanyeol dingin seperti Jong In menanggapi Sehun sekarang.

Baekhyun hanya ingat binar cahaya mata Chanyeol yang pada kenyataannya manik itulah yang membuatnya jatuh kedalam pesona seorang Park Chan Yeol.

Dan Baekhyun kembali tertohok ketika merasa ulu hatinya kini ikut berdenyut sakit

Ia terpukul saat menyadari Chanyeol tak akan pernah datang dengan tawa khasnya lagi padanya.

Ia kehilangan sosok yang selalu membuatnya merasa sempurna.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol EXO mengumbar mesra dengan Sulli F(x), apakah ini akan jadi pertanda bahwa mereka akan mulai serius? Atau ini haya sebuah formalitas belaka?"

Baekhyun menatap kosong berita entertainment itu.

"Sulli sunbae idak cocok untukmu, Yeol"

Gumam an itu meluncur tanpa ter control, membuat Baekhyun terkekeh

"Ya Tuhan.. apa yang baru kulakukan?"

Baekhyun terkekeh miris.

Ia benci keadaan ini.

Meratap, kecewa, benci dan akhirnya kembali merasa sesak, terhianati, marah, dan tersakiti.

Ia benci keadaan dimana ia masih mencintai Chanyeol walau is tak bisa memungkiri bahwa bukan ia yang mengingat Chanyeol, tapi ingatan tentang Chayeol lah yang selalu mengusik hari harinya.

Ia Benci dengan keadaan dimana ia masih saja menghitung hari hari tanpa Chanyeol walau ia pun yakin biarpun 3 Lusin kalender terlingkari, Chanyeol tak akan kembali padanya.

Ia benci semua keadaan bila tak ada Chanyeol disampingnya.

Ia sangat butuh namja itu.

Tapi namja itu tak membutuhkannya lagi.

" Aku pulang"

Baekhyun menatap lurus pintu yang masih tertutup.

Samar samar ia mendengar derap kaki memecah keheningan dorm EXO

Ia kembali berharap kalau Chanyeol akan kembali masuk ke kamarnya dan tidur disampingnya.

Namun ia tak merasakan kehadiran namja itu setelah 5 menit ia menunggu.

Mungkin rasa sesak belum jera membuatnya terbiasa dengan denyutan yang memburu di dadanya

' Chanyeol bukan milikku lagi '

Ia tau itu lebih dari siapapun.

Baekhyun biasanya lebih senang tidur lelap tanpa perdebatan AC atau Pemanaslah yang dinyalakan di kamar mereka.

Namun pikiran tentang Chanyeol tak ada disini membuat dirinya lebih merasa kosong dan dingin.

Chanyeol adalah apinya, sumber cahayanya, alasannya untuk kuat.

Baekhyun menolak membuka mata sekarang, ia memilih tertelan dalam keheningan yang mencekam.

' Seharusnya aku sadar .. '

Hatinya meringis sakit

' Seharusnya aku sadar dari pertama kali aku mengatakan Saranghae '

.

.

FLASHBACK

Seorang namja manis memasuku gedung tinggi itu, ia merasa asing, tak terbiasa dengan gedung bernuansa putih dengan poster poster raja atau rata K Pop yang terpampang di dinding.

Ia hanya mematung, berniat bertanya, tapi orang orang tampak begitu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Kau mencari siapa?"

Sebuah suara bass menginterupsinya, namja manis itu menunduk

"Ruang CEO dan Ruang Trainee" cicitnya pelan

"Oh, kau sendirian? Ayo aku antar"  
Namja jakung itu berjalan duluan, Baekhyun mengikuti namja jakung itu dengan detakan yang tak kunjung padam di jantungnya

"Kau sangat manis. Aku harap kita bisa debut di group yang sama"

Kata kata Chanyeol saat itu membuat Baekhyun ingin sekali menjerit jika saja akal sehatnya tidak menariknya kembali ke kenyataan.

Ia Sadar ia baru jatuh cinta.

FLASHBACK OFF

.

.

.

Baekhyun tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol dan Moon Ga Young.

Yah, mereka sedang syuting EXO NEXT DOOR sekarang.

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum saat Chanyeol tersenyum dan ikut tertawa saat Chanyeol tertawa lepas.

Manik kelam Baekhyun menjelaskan betapa terlukanya ia saat ini.

Relakah? Relakah kau saat orang yang masih kau cintai memberikan kehangatannya pada orang lain walau hanya acting?

Ia kehilangan api Chanyeol.

"Kau sakit?"

Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Minseok menatapnya dengan gayanya yang sinis.

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, "Aniya Hyung hanya kurang tidur"

"Aku mendengarnya dari Suho, kalian putus? Berita yang membahagiakan bagiku"

Baekhyun ikut tertwa walau hambar

"Pasti sulit aniya"

Minseok menerawang, sejenak menghentikan perkataannya

"Rasanya baru kemarin ia masih tidur disampingmu, mengucapkan betapa ia mencintaimu dan tak akan pernah menyakitimu apalagi meninggalkanmu. Rasanya baru sedetik ia memelukmu erat tapi saat kau mengedipkan mata, ia sudah hilang dari sisi manapun di kasurmu"

Baekhyun tak mencela atau berkata Minseok tak mengerti, karna Minseok mengalami hal sama, mungkin lebih parah.

Minseok tersenyum sinis

"Tapi pada kenyataannya, bukan koudrat laki laki untuk menangis, menjerit jerit, dan tersakiti. Semua orang juga tau itu koudrat alami perempuan"

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya, membuat Minseok melanjutkan kata katanya

"Dulu, aku selalu bertanya tanya bagaimana rasanya menjadi Gay. Akankah aku berperan sebagai 'namja' atau 'yeojya' aku tak tau. Tapi ternyata, aku malah terlibat dan terlena karenanya."

Merasa tak mendapat respon, Minseok pun melanjutkan perkataannya

"Baek, kau tau mengapa Hyung memberitahu semua ini padamu?"

Baekhyun menggelenng pelan tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun

"Kodrat laki laki adalah memimpin dan melindungi. Walaupun kau berperan sebagai yeojya di hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol, kau tetap tak boleh melupakan kodratmu itu, Baek. Kau harus tetap kuat sampai kau benar benar tak bisa lagi untuk kuat. Itulah satu satunya waktu Dimana kau boleh berhenti sejenak untuk menangis" Baekhyun terhenyak. Minseok benar, ya ia tau Minseok benar

TBC

A/N : Review please~


End file.
